Mis Pequeños
by Funderly
Summary: A couple of short scenes written in response to a meme prompt. Femshep and Vega have a family, and its adorable. Rated T for language.
1. Twins

"Hey Babe. What did the Doc say?" James closed the door behind him as he unbuttoned the top button his uniform. "Babe? You home?" He un-holstered his side arm, ejected the heat sink, and placed it on the small metal and glass table they kept in the hallway of the apartment they shared.

"Yeah, I'm in here. Sorry I dozed off," called a sleepy voice from the living room. James removed the jacket of his uniform as he walked down the narrow hallway towards the voice.

"That's ok, you just had me worried." He said as he placed his large hands on the sofa she sat on, leaned down, and planted a kiss on her cheek. "You didn't comm me after your appointment. Is everything ok?" He asked with concern in his eyes.

"Everything is fine James, you don't need to worry." She yawned and picked up a discarded data pad next to her on the sofa.

"Like hell I don't. What did the Doc say, Lola?" He said as he sat next to her.

"Oh you know Doctors…they say all kinds of things." She absently mindedly flipped through the information on her data pad. "Chakwas says congratulations on making Commander by the way."

"Thank you Karin." James stared at his wife, his patience waning with her little game of keeping him in the dark.

"How are the recruits?" She asked still looking at the data pad.

"Verde. Damn it Lola, am I gunna have to comm the Doc myself or are you going to tell me?" She sighed as he pulled the data pad out of her hands. His eyes bore into her, filled with a mix of annoyance, anxiety, and love. He could melt her heart even when he wasn't trying to. She smiled at him before she leaned in to kiss is warm full lips. He kissed her back slowly and passionately for a moment before pulling away. "Lola…" his voice was pained.

She reached for one of his strong hands and pressed his palm to her mouth, giving it a delicate kiss. "The Doctor said…" she placed his hand on the right side of her slightly swollen belly. "…that here, inside me, is your son."

Slowly a smile spread across James' face and his eyes sparkled. He slid from his position on the sofa to kneel in front of her.

"A boy?" James stared up at his wife with loving adoration.

She nodded as she reached for his other hand, kissed it, and gently placed it on the left side of her belly.

"And here, is your daughter."

James' eyes darted to her belly, his smile replaced briefly by shock. Realization struck him and he beamed up at her.

"Twins?"

She nodded again smiling. James' eyes began to glisten.

"Twins." he repeated softly. He lowered his lips to the right side of her belly and kissed it gently "mijo".

He moved to the left and kissed her belly again "mija".

He turned his head and placed his scared cheek against his wife's warm round belly. "Mis pequeños."


	2. Hide and Seek

"Mijo…mija! Where are yooou?" James called from the living room. "Are you…under the table? No? How about….behind the curtains? No? James could hear the muffled giggles of his young twins inside the coat closet buy the front door. "Donde estan mis pequeños?"

"Babe?" Have you seen Emma and Emilio?" James called to his wife.

"No…no I haven't seen them." Came a sing-song voice from the kitchen. "Have you checked under the table?"

"Yes."

"Have you checked behind the curtains?"

"They weren't there."

"Well then I don't know where they are." She replied melodramatically

"I bet they are hiding upstairs," said James. "Yep, I'm coming to get you…here I come." As quietly as his bulky figure would allow him, James tiptoed down the hallway towards his children's hiding place. The giggles got louder as he approached the door and he silently pressed his back against the wall beside the closet.

"Shhh! Emma, be quiet!" Emilio scolded his sister from inside the closet. "He's gunna hear you." James waited, silent and still.

_Creeeak_. Emilio's head poked out of the closet. "Let's sneak up on him!" he whispered to his sister as they emerged from their favorite hiding spot.

"Rawwrrr!" James jumped out from the wall. The twins screamed in surprise as he scooped them both up, one under each massive arm. They kicked and squirmed as they laughed and shrieked in delight.

"Daddy…that's…not fair!" protested Emma in between her high pitched giggles.

"You tricked us!" Emilio wiggled in his Dad's grip.

"Ahhh I got you now mis pequeños!" James playfully growled. "And now I'm gunna…..Squeeeze yoooou!" Emma and Emilio laughed and squealed as he kneeled and brought them both into a giant bear hug.

"Daddy?" asked Emma. "How come you always find us?"

"Well mija, you always hide in the closet." James said as he reached out and tickled her and she burst into a new fit of giggles.

"Sounds like you found them."

"Yep."

"Good! Now everyone wash your hands, it's time for dinner."

"You heard the Commander, forward march!" Said James as he pointed towards the downstairs bathroom.

"But Daddddyy, you're a Commander too," Emilio whined "tell us we don't have to wash our hands."

"Yes mijo, but your mamma is the CO of this house and what she says, goes. Now scoot." Emma and Emilio groaned but turned and walked to the bathroom, their small bare feet patting against the cork floor.

"You too James."

James smiled. "Ma'am, yes ma'am!"


End file.
